<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here And Now We're Golden by FiendMaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286853">Here And Now We're Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz'>FiendMaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dolce Vita Moderata [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Conversations, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, First Love, Heart-to-Heart, Immortality, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Talking, True Love, Warlock Magnus Bane, Wish Fulfillment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone were the days Alec questioned Magnus’ love for him as even in the deepest, darkest part of his heart, he knew with certainty that his love was returned. But, he wanted more than his mortal life span. He wanted decades, centuries; he wanted to walk the earth alongside Magnus for his boyfriend’s eternity and not just his own; he wanted to be an earth-dwelling guardian angel for his siblings, their children, their grandchildren and so on; he wanted as much of life as he could get.</p><p>And therein lied his insecurities. He knew Magnus loved him but for eternity? He didn’t know that.</p><p>-</p><p>Can be read as a standalone.</p><p>(Warning: wish-fulfillment and self-indulgent by making our boys immortal)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dolce Vita Moderata [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here And Now We're Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone~</p><p>I always felt pretty bad for leaving this series with just one fic so now there's two! But it'll end at two, I'm pretty sure. So please enjoy and do tell me if there are any mistakes. I edited this in a hurry.</p><p>Merry Christmas!</p><p>-</p><p>Title and lyrics from 'Golden' by Lincoln Jesser</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm streetlamps bounced off of brick buildings to illuminate the side street in a reddish glow. It was empty, predictably, with the time being close to midnight on a weekday. There were no signs of life which Alec enjoyed immensely especially tonight after departing from yet another Clave meeting in the Institute.</p><p>He was drained mentally and exhausted physically in the way that only sitting rigidly for a whole day without much reprieve could give. He also missed his boyfriend terribly having only seen Magnus once that day for the briefest ten minutes before both of them had to separate for different meetings; a situation that had been happening far too often the past year and had become a regularity.</p><p>It irked him more and more each time the Clave called for different meetings between the New York Downworlders representatives and the New York Institutes’ Heads but no matter how many times he and Lydia repeatedly reminded the Inquisitor who flitted about each meeting that the New York Shadow World acted together and not separately, they would be ignored.</p><p>Alec rubbed his palms on the top of his jeans and squinted at the long path ahead of him. His eyes strayed to the bench on the side as he considered taking a short break and perhaps calling Magnus so his boyfriend’s voice could accompany him home when he noticed a man sleeping on it. He frowned at the display, saddened by the man’s situation, and moved closer to see if the stranger was covered up properly for the cold of the night.</p><p>With every inch of distance he covered, he catalogued the man’s clothing, and with every step he found himself viewing the man as a drunkard more than a homeless stranger. There was a thick, heavy blazer over the man’s head and a peak of a patterned dress shirt paired with black slacks and pointed leather boots that gleamed under the moonlight. The outfit was well-coordinated, or at least he could see Magnus wearing the same things, and obviously expensive.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into his pants, inwardly debating whether or not to help the stranger into a cab. The man groaned and shifted, jostling the blazer so it slipped down a bit and something shuffled out. A tiny red pocket-sized thing plopped onto the bench near the stranger’s face and Alec couldn’t help but to peak over in curiosity.</p><p>His breath hitched when he saw the <em>omamori</em> and its familiar engravings. He had given Magnus that when they had gone to Tokyo on an impromptu celebrative date after a joint meeting that had gone surprisingly well. Without a drop of finesse or gentleness, he ripped the blazer off the man and stared, dumbfounded, at his slumbering boyfriend. The blazer nearly fell from his slack grip as he gaped in shock for a good few seconds. He snapped out of it when Magnus curled inwards like his boyfriend was cold and he quickly draped the blazer back onto his warlock’s shoulders.</p><p>Worriedly, he observed as Magnus shuffled into a more comfortable position and traced the smudged kohl lines. His eyes trailed downwards, searching for any visible injury or reason for his boyfriend to be sleeping in such an undignified manner on the street bench but found nothing; he couldn’t even smell any hint of alcohol. He pursed his lips in concern when Magnus snuffled tiredly and quickly tucked the <em>omamori </em>into his own pocket so he could gather his boyfriend into his arms.</p><p>Alec cradled Magnus close in a bridal-style carry and set off for the loft, glad that the location had been recently changed into a building with easier access rather than creating a portal each time. His arms strained under his boyfriend’s considerable muscle weight and his feet dragged a little from exhaustion but eventually he reached the landing of the loft.</p><p>The trek up was short and terrible, each step weighing on Alec like boulder rocks as he became more sluggish. He kicked the front door open, an action he knew he’d be scolded for were Magnus awake, and shut it behind him in the same manner. Carefully, he manoeuvred his way through the hallways and living room to their bedroom, laid his precious boyfriend onto the bed, and redressed Magnus in a red silk robe with practiced efficiency.</p><p>He leant out of the bedroom’s ajar door and tossed off his boots along with his weapons then threw his clothes into the hamper with Magnus’ and quickly changed into one of the jogging pants he had left in the lowest drawer of the cabinet. Satisfied with himself, he walked back to the head of the bed and leaned down to brush his fingers affectionately through Magnus’ glittery hair.</p><p>“Magnus… Magnus, wake up.” He murmured softly and began to pepper kisses on his boyfriend’s face until Magnus stirred slightly. Cat eyes peeled open for Alec’s delighted viewing and he slid his hand down to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. “Hello, Magnus. I brought you home.”</p><p>Magnus’s lips curled into a sleepy smile. “Thank you, darling.”</p><p>The words were said softly, delicately, and spoke volumes to Alec of how tired his boyfriend was. He furrowed his brows and pressed a lingering kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “What happened? Why were you sleeping on a bench and why didn’t you call me?”</p><p>“Mhmmm…” Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s palm with closed eyes. “I was tired… Meetings and appointments do that to me… I couldn’t… bother… you…”</p><p>Alec had moved closer with each pause as his boyfriend’s voice grew softer and his chest was pressed up to Magnus’ shoulder. He drew back a bit and brushed his lips across his boyfriend’s. “You could never be a bother, Magnus. Not even if I had to carry you around every day.” He whispered seriously. “Call me next time, please. I don’t want you in public whilst vulnerable. It would break me if something happened to you.”</p><p>“Not your fault, ‘lexander.” Magnus slurred, heavy with sleep.</p><p>“Next time, call me.” Alec ordered quietly. “Go back to sleep, babe.” His cheeks flushed lightly at the endearment he used but he ignored it in favour of the happy fluttering inside his chest. He stroked his boyfriend’s cheek once, twice, before letting go and straightening up from the light snores of his warlock.</p><p>“First things first… Make-up remover.” He mumbled to himself as he walked over to the dressing table. “Right… so many damn bottles.” His sigh came out audibly and he bent down to better read each label on the array of containers atop the table. A glass tube with what looked like oil stood out from the crowd next to a tin of cotton balls and he sighed in relief when he read it to be what he had been searching for.</p><p>He made quick work on the make-up Magnus had donned on for the day, his strokes broad and gentle, and tucked his boyfriend into the duvet afterwards with a content smile. It really said a lot about him that he liked to do this so much and it probably said a lot more that he sometimes missed those endless days when it was his pleasure to take care of Magnus during recoveries – though he could do without the recovery part as he never wanted his boyfriend to be hurt in any way.</p><p>His Magnus all ready for bed, Alec went to the bathroom to go through the rest of his nightly routine and soon enough slid under the blankets next to his love. He cuddled in close to enjoy his boyfriend’s warmth as he pondered over his life. Years had passed since he first met Magnus and he could hardly remember what it was like back then when he blindly followed the Clave and believed in the supremacy of Shadowhunters.</p><p>It was almost crazy to think how much he’d grown since that he could no longer relate to his younger self. And whilst he was happy to have expanded his horizons and opened his mind like Izzy wanted him to do for so very long, it also meant that he no longer had a solid foundation of who he was. For the longest time, his purpose in life was to be the perfect Shadowhunter to the Clave and thereby making his parents proud of him.</p><p>And for that duration it had been the only thing that made sense to him, the only goal he could strive for that might give him the acceptance, love and accomplishment he always strived for. But such a thing had gradually lost its appeal to him and now, a year after Valentine’s war, he actively rejected the mere thought of being a perfect Shadowhunter to the Clave.</p><p>What was becoming increasingly important to him these past few months was living his life with Magnus. This ever-growing desire was a kindling fire inside of him, growing stronger and stronger with each day and soon, he knew, would overpower his sense of responsibility in seeing the Clave accept the unified stance of the New York Shadow World. It was only a matter of time and that scared him.</p><p>Gone were the days he questioned Magnus’ love for him as even in the deepest, darkest part of his heart, he knew with certainty that his love was returned. But, he wanted more than his mortal life span. He wanted decades, centuries; he wanted to walk the earth alongside Magnus for his boyfriend’s eternity and not just his own; he wanted to be an earth-dwelling guardian angel for his siblings, their children, their grandchildren and so on; he wanted as much of life as he could get.</p><p>And therein lied his insecurities. He knew Magnus loved him but for eternity? He didn’t know that.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <em>Days go by in the blink of an eye.</em>
</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>The day was a Tuesday, a rather peculiar choice for a day off, however it so happened that something had required the Inquisitor’s presence at the Clave and New York was at peace hence Magnus and Alexander were able to sleep in and have a lazy day together at the loft. It was a rarity cherished yet, loath as Magnus was to disrupt their comfortable companionship, he would rather not let Alexander’s worries fester for longer than necessary when he could nip it all in the bud today.</p><p>“Alexander,” he called the attention of his love with a heavy tone, steeling himself for the conversation he was about to instigate, “you seem to be worried as of late and I’d like to think I know you well enough to recognise that particular furrow you have on your brows when it comes to questions about our future.”</p><p>His Alexander kept quiet but the facial expressions gave his love away. The tensing of the jaw, the slight twitch of the left cheek and the flicker in the eyes. Not to mention the wide full lips that quirked down just that tiny bit and, naturally, that particular furrow on the brows.</p><p>Magnus sighed then exhaled deeply in preparation of launching the speech he’d been working on for about a month. “I’ve been with men and women,” he began as he twisted the ring on his smallest finger. “With faeries and warlocks and vampires… Even a djinn or two.” He slid the ring off and slowly worked it back on. “I’ve been alive for hundreds of years. And I’ve made many memories.”</p><p>He stood up abruptly yet maintained all of his feline grace and started to pace slowly across the carpeted living room. “Immortals live similarly to mortals in every way except for the way our minds work.” His right hand came up to hover over his forehead and his rings flashed as his fingers danced around. “I remember many things. Facts, skills, names… Places I’ve been to. Food I’ve eaten.”</p><p>Magnus swivelled to a stop and looked imploringly into his Alexander’s eyes. “But faces. Memories… Emotions.” He smiled sadly. “Those are the hardest to retain.” He turned around and made his way to the nearest window sill with measured steps. “I don’t remember the faces of the people I met during my first few centuries. Not even those of my parents.”</p><p>“Some faces are easier to retain than others –,” He lifted his left hand and a picture appeared in between his middle and forefinger. “When there are physical reminders. But most of the emotions and the memories… the little nuances that make people come alive, I forget.”</p><p>Magnus eyed the scatter of clouds in the sky with a bitter smile. “Oh, I remember the traumatic events as if they have been etched into my very bone. Forever to accompany me in my long miserable life. And there are points in my life in which I am touched deeply and those times I too remember. But only in words. From what everything looked like to how I felt, I only remember in words.”</p><p>“The life of an immortal is never an easy one nor is it an enjoyable one. We calcify, we turn cruel. We forget what it is to be human.” He twisted his fingers and the photo disappeared with a blue spark. Then, he turned around and leant on the window frame. “I myself have foregone love for a very, very long time, Alexander.”</p><p>“My last lover was Camille and she was… a true disaster,” Magnus snickered without humour. “And everyone before her whose faces I can still recall weren’t that much better. I was left with wounds, injuries and scars for centuries upon centuries until I finally had enough. I started to calcify. I started to forget what it was like to be human.” He walked forwards step by step. “I was very close to giving up on love for the rest of my immortal life. Until you came along.”</p><p>He paused a few steps before his Alexander then knelt down and craned his neck upwards to keep his gaze on the perfect eyes that were conveying so many emotions to him. “You breathed life into me. You started to thaw my frozen heart. You… who I saw only a glimpse of at first made me feel so much in such a short time. More than I had felt in my whole life. If I ever had someone in this wretched world just for me, it is you. And it will always be you whether you are here with me or not, whether you leave me or stay.”</p><p>Magnus tilted his head, eyes unfailingly soft. “I love you, Alexander. In a way that is similar to how I loved my past lovers, certainly, but also different because it’s you. Because you’re different. You are… You are a love I never thought I would have, a love I thought was beyond my reach and a love I had almost completely given up on when we met. You are a gift, Alexander. My gift. You thawed me, you heal me, you accept me, you strive to understand me and… and you love me, Alexander. You love me as I love you and that… that is the most precious treasure I could ever hope to have in my life.”</p><p>He reached over to bring his love’s hand close to his heart. “My love, what we have is unlike anything in this world. It is unique, precious and so utterly ours. It’s ours, Alexander. I don’t know how else to explain to make you understand how special you are to me.” He laid the sweetest kiss on his Alexander’s palm before letting go and lifting his own palms up.</p><p>A sheet of blue smoke dusted across his palms to leave behind a complicated glowing blue web of magic. “When I lost my first love, I embarked on a self-imposed mission to find a way to share my immortality with the love of my life. It took me a few centuries to succeed but I managed. Yet, for the longest time, it was for nothing. I never had a reason to offer such a monumental gift and no one ever desired to spend my immortal life with me either. Eventually, I had to accept that I – my love wasn’t worth the pain and suffering that came with immortality.”</p><p>“But like I said, you’re different,” Magnus continued with a fond, wistful smile. “I don’t do this lightly… Nor do I expect you to accept. However, I’d just like to…” The magic stretched and rippled, glimmering in a myriad of colours. Glimmering morphed into pure brightness until the magic turned blinding and then disappeared as though it was never there. “I want to offer immortality to you as a gesture of my love. But it is also… an offer you may accept should you ever wish to.”</p><p>He slowly stood up and reached out to intertwine their hands together. “Alexander Lightwood, my Alexander, light of my heart, protector of men, my love. I love you very much. My heart beats only for you, <em>sayang. Aku cinta kamu</em>.”</p><p>Alexander stared back at, eyes glassy and awed. “Eternity with you,” was whispered reverently before a sigh left plush lips, “that doesn’t sound bad at all.”</p><p>A flower of sorts bloomed within Magnus’ heart and a genuine, caught off-guard smile twitched its way onto his lips. His next words were said gently and rather fondly. “It is too early on for us to decide on something of such magnitude. But thank you, those words alone mean everything to me.” He laid a finger delicately over his love’s suddenly frowning lips.  “I agree, Alexander. Eternity with you doesn’t sound bad at all,” he repeated sincerely.</p><p>Alexander lifted up their joined hands and laid a kiss on caramel skin. “It isn’t too early for me to know with surety that I love you with all that I am.” Those eyes he loved blazed with intensity. “And it isn’t too soon for me to know just as surely that I would love to spend eternity with you. I have had countless thoughts about your immortality and my own mortality. I had wished that it was possible to spend your forever with you… and to know that it is… Magnus... it is a question of when not if.”</p><p>“You sound so sure of yourself, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said lightly, his heart beating loudly as the words sweetly washed over him like a soothing blanket healing his heart with love.</p><p>Alexander smiled fondly at him. “I am, Mr. Bane.”</p><p>“Well then,” Magnus cleared his throat and clutched their interlocked hands to his chest. “I will hold you to that, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”</p><p>“Please do, Magnus Bane,” Alexander huffed, his smile a little wider.</p><p>And between one significant moment and the next, they were kissing; with their touches as soft as drizzling rain and their passion as explosive as fireworks. Their breaths mingled in hot puffs and their hands left each other’s to wrap possessively around strong waists. One of them breathed out a laugh and one of them was crying or perhaps they were both crying and laughing whilst their hearts sprinted and jumped around inside of them. They didn’t know and they hardly cared because nothing mattered except that they were together and there was clarity once more between them.</p><p>Them and their messed up pasts, their impossibly long list of insecurities and hurt and pain and traumas. Them and their passion for one another that had started since their eyes met for reasons they couldn’t understand. Them and their love that they were going to fight for until they reached the point of forever and even then they would still fight on.</p><p>And yes, of course they would always be a mess but it was them and so it was <em>just perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>Years melt down to the heat of the sun,</p><p>But the way I feel about you isn't going to change.</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be immortal with you.”</p><p>Months had passed since Magnus first opened up about his ability to pass on immortality to one special person. They had touched upon it every now and again during fleeting conversations and late night talks but somehow, he had never once considered that Alexander would ever accept his offer. He paused his work and carefully placed his potions down on the table before he turned around to face his love with a cautious look on his face. “Alexander?”</p><p>“I want to become immortal.”</p><p>“What brought this on, darling?” Magnus shimmied his shoulders and reached up with one hand to play with his ear cuff. He hadn’t seen that particular furrow on his love’s brow recently so he wasn’t entirely sure where this was coming from. Further, he worried if he had unknowingly caused this.</p><p>“When you offered me immortality, I told you it was a matter of when not if. I meant it,” Alexander informed firmly. “My main worries had been the Institute and my parabatai bond with Jace – and I <em>know</em> this is an untested ability – but I trust you. I trust you so if you think it won’t hurt my bond with Jace because we’re… you’re essentially merging <em>your </em>soul with mine so that I would even survive his – death then I believe you.</p><p>“And Jace – we’ve spoken and he’s prepared for the off-chance that our bond dissolves. Clary thinks she has a handle on it if it happened and she’s ready to bond herself and Izzy to Jace if needed. They’re all on board. I took time to sit Max down and explain it to him too. They all understand and – you’re good at hiding it but I know you so I <em>know</em> that you were serious about your offer. I also know, though, that you never really expected me to accept it despite the fact that I <em>told </em>you I will.”</p><p>Magnus tugged anxiously at his ear cuff and offered a small smile to his love. “Darling, don’t misunderstand me. I would love nothing more than to have you by my side for eternity. But your mortality protects you from the many things that plague us immortals and I would wish those on no one least of all you.”</p><p>“It’s not your choice, Magnus,” Alexander said lightly, “it’s mine. I want to spend eternity with you.”</p><p>“And that’s very sweet of you, my love. Wanting eternity and living through eternity are two very different things however,” Magnus informed heavily, eyes drifting downwards to the potions he’d abandoned. “Immortality will give you the opportunity to do everything you want; explore the world, touch lives, experience cultures, meet different people, taste exotic cuisines, prevent wars and save the world, enact change and see it through, watch over your bloodline, escape the clutches of time.</p><p>“Yet at the same time, immortality will also give you every curse imaginable; watching your loved ones wither away until they die, see generations upon generations make the same mistakes over and over again, lose every mortal you meet, lose hope in humanity with every war that comes and goes, mourn for eternity, turn cold and inhuman.” He leant against the wooden table behind him and eyed his love’s stubborn frown. “Immortality is a gift and it is also a terrible, terrible curse.”</p><p>“I know,” Alexander replied with devastating simplicity.</p><p>“My darling…” Magnus sighed. “Forever is a very long time. You will lose everyone you know today, never to see them again and you will only have me. One day, you will forget the faces of your family, your loved ones and your happy memories with each one of them. Time heals but time also steals. Young as you are, you’re already weighed down so heavily by loss, imagine that multiplying again and again every decade, my Alexander, because that is how it will be even with me by your side.”</p><p>Alexander tilted his head and repeated, “I know.”</p><p>“Darling, you’ll be bound to me for as long as we both live and you will not be able to leave me should there be a time that you wish to do so. And you’re so – you’re so <em>young</em>, Alexander. You know so little of the world. There are so many adventures, cultures and people waiting for you outside the safety of New York. So much more life can offer…” Magnus trailed off and tapped his fingernail on his wooden work table. “I do not wish to be a regret you settled on far too early. You have time to explore the world, Alexander. My offer will not expire for as long as you love me.”</p><p>“I know,” Alexander reiterated for the third time before smiling affectionately. “Izzy and Jace warned me that you might say something like this. Maybe you’ve forgotten but I’m a Shadowhunter. We tend to love very overwhelmingly. To fall in love only once. You are my one, Magnus, don’t doubt that.”</p><p>Magnus’ lips twitched despite himself and the gravity of his love’s wish for immortality. “I don’t doubt your love, Alexander. Frankly, I <em>have </em>forgotten that particular saying you Nephilim love to say. You <em>are </em>my first Shadowhunter after all.”</p><p>“I know,” Alexander’s smile widened. “Magnus, I want to be immortal with you. I want your soul to unite with mine. I want to share everything with you and I want to share your everything as well. I want people to come to know us as one being, acting and thinking together in all things. I want you. All of you. For as long as we both live. I want to live your forever with you. If you’ll have me.”</p><p>“Of course, I will, <em>buah hatiku</em>,” Magnus assured immediately without even thinking. He didn’t have to; he would always have his Alexander. Always. “I merely worry. I abhor the thought of you suffering. My own immortality was something I was growing to despise before I met you and I –,”</p><p>“I know, but you were alone and I won’t be. It’s different because I’ll have you just as you will have me,” Alexander interjected calmingly.</p><p>Magnus inclined his head in acquiescence and righted himself to make his way over to his love. “My darling…” he breathed out tremulously. “I do love you so. Are you quite sure?”</p><p>“Even surer than I was when I first told you I love you.”</p><p>“Imagine that…” Magnus chuckled. “I love you, my Alexander.”</p><p>“I love you too, Magnus Bane,” Alexander promised.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>Hearts go cold, and stories were told,</p><p>But the legend that we follow isn't one on the page.</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Alec brushed off the soles of his shoes on the welcome mat, the snow was stark against the dark colour until it melted down. He flipped off the scarf from around his shoulders and took off his gloves from his hands. “Magnus?” His voice was a little hoarse, a product of his long day.</p><p>While he had already stepped down from his leadership position next to Lydia and passed it on to Izzy, he was still helping them out as much as he could as his sister’s ‘right-hand man’. His presence was helpful when it came to talks with the Downworlders since he had a considerable pull being Magnus’ partner. Not that he was one to abuse it but if he could help Izzy then he would.</p><p>Today was particularly taxing however as, for whatever reason, many Downworlders had come knocking on the New York Institute doors to look for him to ask for advice. He had no idea why they all asked for <em>his </em>advice when it came to Christmas celebrations and some of their love lives. All he knew was that it was tiring and he really didn’t appreciate Izzy laughing at his predicament. At least Lydia was much more helpful, transferring some paperwork over to his office so she could assist him.</p><p>When his time was nearly up, <em>Shadowhunters </em>had begun streaming in and he had sat through one session of Lydia teaching their newest addition how to be a good romantic partner on Christmas day before deciding to call it in early. He was half-concerned he’d be driven mad and he wasn’t about to let anything ruin his night with Magnus. Speaking of which – “Magnus, love?” He called out again.</p><p>His brows furrowed when he didn’t hear anything and he finished up putting away his shoes so he could walk further into the loft. The living room was a sight with its theme of red and green. Fairy lights twinkled brightly from every corner, tinsel was thrown haphazardly onto every surface and an obnoxiously large tree bedecked with every decoration imaginable stood proudly in the middle.</p><p>But there was no sign of his warlock. He frowned and scratched at his neck, a little dumbfounded when Chariman Meow streaked past him from the bedroom. He jumped back straight into awaiting arms. His shoulders jolted in surprise and he whirled around with a beaming smile. “Oh! Magnus,” He greeted breathily and raised his hands up to trace his fingers along his boyfriend’s sparkling cheek. “Hello gorgeous.”</p><p>Magnus smiled softly in that warm way that mimicked the beauty of the sun rising over the horizon. His face shimmered with glitter and his eyes twinkled, emphasized by the red and green eyeshadow that surrounded it. “My darling, I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too.” Alec walked his fingers from bronzed cheeks into silky strands of red-green streaks. He nudged his nose along his boyfriend’s nose and brushed his lips against pink-glossed lips. “How was your day?”</p><p>“It was good.” Magnus smiled and the action plumped his cheeks to make the blush there more visible; he looked winded and breath-taking. “I went to Venice to pick up a few things for Christmas and I’ve brought home dinner and dessert along with some delicious champagne I do believe you’ll love.”</p><p>Alec smiled right back and pulled back slightly so their eyes could meet. “You didn’t have to go through all that trouble, you know that, don’t you? I’d be just as happy making a mess with you in the kitchen or transferring delivery food into fancy bowls.”</p><p>“You’re sweet, darling. But we’re celebrating tonight, not having another night-in!” Magnus swept his arm over at the coffee table and a veritable feast appeared in place, all smelling divine.</p><p>“That’s a good point. It <em>is </em>Christmas,” Alec agreed as he trailed his fingers down his boyfriend’s slender and strong nape. “And not that we need one but a holiday gives me a great excuse to cuddle and feed you.”</p><p>“Oh, you spoil me,” Magnus hushed, audibly delighted.</p><p>“Always,” Alec assured sappily. “I love spoiling you.”</p><p>“What a charmer, you are today, Alexander,” Magnus hummed happily. “Before we get on that though, I have something for you.” He pulled out a small rectangular box from under a pillow and drew circles on the top. “Inside is a piece of me, Alexander. A pure piece of my magic that you can wear.”</p><p>Alec swallowed quietly, his wide eyes on the unassuming box.</p><p>“Tucked inside a pendant and fashioned into a necklace of my own design by my favourite artisan jeweller in Venice,” Magnus brushed his palm along the box in an almost caressing manner. “I want you to consider it as my promise to you. A symbol of my sincerity and my assurance that, one day soon, I <em>will </em>make you immortal as you wish. But also, I want you to carry it as a tangible reminder of how much I love you. Of how I will always be with you wherever you are regardless of distance.”</p><p>“Magnus…” Alec whispered in awe, his heart bursting with emotion and his mind thinking back to that late night in their loft when Magnus offered him immortality. It was a moment he remembered whenever he was feeling sad, insecure, happy, loving, excited – a moment he looked back to at all times. He could recite each word Magnus had said then as though it were a script memorised.</p><p>“Alexander?” Magnus called softly.</p><p>Alec blinked out of his thoughts and focused back on the present. He smiled and stretched his hand out. “May I?”</p><p>“Of course, you may,” Magnus replied tenderly. He slid over the box with care and smiled gently. “I love you, Alexander.”</p><p>“I –,” Alec hesitated then said, “I know.”</p><p>Magnus paused then gave an incredulous stare. “Alexander, we were having a moment.”</p><p>“You were being serious and a little sad,” Alec defended himself though he was also chuckling lightly. He rubbed his thumb along the soft velvet-like cover of the box before opening it and losing all his breath. “Magnus… it’s…” He licked his lips as he reached forward to run a trembling finger along the pendant. It was warm, pulsing and – and made him feel as though Magnus had hugged him. “Wow.”</p><p>“You like it, darling?” Magnus sounded breathless and happy.</p><p>Alec let out a disbelieving laugh. “I’d be crazy not to.” He turned the box around and teasingly said, “You may have the honours of placing this on me,” then angled himself properly whilst he rapidly blinked away the beginning of tears. The necklace’s chain was cold on his skin in direct contrast to the comforting warmth of the pendant when it settled in its place around his neck. It was perfect.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, my darling Alexander,” Magnus murmured, placing a quick kiss on Alec’s nape.</p><p>Alec righted himself and caught his boyfriend’s retreating form for a proper kiss. “Merry Christmas, love,” he murmured right back in between pecks and, if he then went for a full-blown make-out, well, it was Christmas and he could do as he pleased with his soon-to-be-husband – something that he and the small ring box in his pocket planned to make a reality by the end of the night.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>Let's make a lifetime moment;</p><p>Here and now we're golden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was superbly sappy and, as mentioned in the tags and summary, wish-fulfillment. I always wanted Alec to become immortal and for Magnus to not have to suffer through the loss of 'his Alexander' so this fic was born. I hope you enjoyed it and that the fluff was sweet enough to give cavities.</p><p>Merry Christmas~ 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>